


Refill

by karaokegal



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-05 01:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/400236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Multi-tasking, Gibbs style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refill

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [MMOM](http://mmom.livejournal.com/) 2012, Day 7. Prompt from [ncisdrabble](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com). Challenge #289-Second chance. Thanks to [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/) for beta and title. Comments and concrit welcome.

_Nice timing, Jethro._

Fornell covered himself with his bathrobe, but didn’t bother to hide the rest of the evidence. Lubricant, tissues, muted pornography on the flat-screen. It wouldn’t take a very special agent to read this crime scene.

“I said I’d be coming over.”

“Yeah, _after_ a date with Dr. Ryan.”

“You jealous, Fornell?”

Their relationship had never inspired possessiveness, and Gibbs knew it as well as he did.

“Just afraid you might be worn out.”

Gibbs grabbed the remote and turned off the set, shaking his head with a familiar smirk.

“Don’t worry, Tobias. There’s plenty left for you.  



End file.
